F.A.S.T
The Marine Corps Security Force Regiment is a dedicated security and anti-/counter-terrorism unit of the United States Marine Corps.[1][2] It provides security forces to guard high-value naval installations, most notably those containing nuclear vessels and weapons. It also provides Fleet Antiterrorism Security Teams (FAST) and Recapture Tactics Teams (RTT). Marines who complete Security Force training are assigned a secondary Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) of 8152 (Marine Corps Security Force Guard), while instructors can earn 8153 (Marine Corps Security Force Cadre Trainer). The unit was initially organized as the Marine Detachment, Naval Operation Base in 1920. It was redesignated as Marine Barracks, Norfolk in 1939. During World War II, Marines from the Norfolk Barracks provided security for several commands in the Tidewater area, including the Naval Station, Naval Air Station, and Naval Fuel Annex at Craney Island, and what is now Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek. In addition, the Barracks acted as the processing center for transient Marines on the East Coast. In addition to providing gate security for the Norfolk Naval Base Complex and a security force for a nearby Service Storage Facility, Barracks Marines also served as ceremonial troops and provided security at the headquarters of United States Atlantic Fleet and provided administrative support to Marines stationed in various Naval commands in Norfolk area. The Barracks was redesignated as Marine Corps Security Force Battalion, Atlantic, on 1 April 1987, and exercised administrative control over security force companies and detachments afloat in the Atlantic region. The first FAST companies were established that same year to provide a more mobile force. On 16 December 1993, the Battalion was again redesignated as Marine Corps Security Force Battalion and assumed control of all security force companies and detachments globally. In 1998, numerous companies and detachments were deactivated due to force reductions and realignments; two FAST companies were established to take their place. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marine_Corps_Security_Force_Regiment&action=edit&section=2 edit Training Training for the MOS 8152 (Basic Security Guard) is at BSG Course at NWA Cheaspeake, VA. Its roughly 5.5 weeks long, and has two parts. A Combat Weapons and Physical Security and Tactics or PhyTac part. In Combat Weapons you have classes and you shoot and Qualify on the M1014 Joint Service Shotgun, M16A4 Service Rifle, the M9 Service Pistol, and the M240B (ISMT). You also get classes on the M2 .50 Cal and Mk19 40mm Grenade launcher. In PhyTac, you PT almost everyday. And have classes and Prac App on Interior Guard and Terrorism. You Have alot of tests and Evaluations at BSG, everything is graded. You finish the Course with the FINEX (Final Exercise) and Graduate and get assigned to your FAST, PRP, or 8th & I command. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marine_Corps_Security_Force_Regiment&action=edit&section=3 edit Units ;Active *Headquarters, Naval Weapons Station Yorktown, Yorktown, Virginia *Training Company, Naval Security Group Activity Chesapeake, Chesapeake, Virginia *Battalion at Naval Base Kitsap, Bangor Trident Base, Washington *Battalion at Naval Submarine Base Kings Bay, Kings Bay, Georgia *Company at Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Guantánamo Bay, Cuba *Alpha FAST Company, Camp Allen, Norfolk, Virginia *Bravo FAST Company, Naval Weapons Station Yorktown, Yorktown, Virginia *Charlie FAST Company, Camp Allen, Norfolk, Virginia *FAST Company Central, Naval Support Activity Bahrain, Manama, Bahrain *FAST Company Europe, Naval Station Rota, Rota, Spain *FAST Company Pacific, United States Fleet Activities Yokosuka, Yokosuka, Japan ;Inactive *(Naval Station Mare Island California FAST Company PACIFIC) *Naval Air Station Patuxent River, Lexington Park, Maryland *Naval Air Station Keflavik, Keflavík, Iceland *Naval Computer and Telecommunications Station Naples, Naples, Italy **Detachment to Naval Support Activity Suda Bay, Crete, Greece *Naval Activities United Kingdom, London, United Kingdom *Naval Security Group Activity Sábana Seca, Puerto Rico *Naval Station Subic Bay, Olongapo, Philippines http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marine_Corps_Security_Force_Regiment&action=edit&section=4 edit Fleet Antiterrorism Security Team The Fleet Antiterrorism Security Team (FAST) is capable of rapidly deploying to immediately improve security at United States Government installations worldwide. FAST Marines are deployed at the discretion of the Chief of Naval Operations and the Commandant of the Marine Corps when the primary and auxiliary security forces of the Marines are unable to adequately respond to a security crisis. FAST goes through the Close Quarters Battle School in a specialized course known as Advanced Urban Combat. Once completed, they are given the MOS of 8154. Established in 1987, FAST companies provide a limited-duration, expeditionary security force to protect vital naval and national assets. FAST maintains forward-deployed platoons at various naval commands around the globe, and possesses U.S.-based alert forces capable of rapidly responding to unforeseen contingencies worldwide. Each FAST company is equipped and trains with some of the most state-of-the-art weaponry and currently consists of around 500 Marines. FAST maintains a high degree of readiness in order to conduct these short-notice, limited-duration contingency operations, as seen in the port security mission following the attacks on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cole_(DDG-67) USS Cole (DDG-67)] in October 2000 and the American Embassy reinforcements in Liberia and Haiti. FAST participated in several embassy reinforcements during the Arab Spring, from Cairo, Egypt to Sana'a, Yemen. FAST Marines provided additional security to allow the embassies to continue normal operation. On 12 September 2012 a FAST team was sent to Libya in response to the 2012 U.S. Consulate attack in Benghazi.[3] Category:Armed Forces Category:Real World Articles Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Marines